


Here All Eyes Gaze on Us

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [11]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alcohol (ab)use, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: The Montacrew find themselves in the same bar as some Capulets, and Mercutio tries to convince Benvolio to pick any possible fight with Tybalt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



"That's a terrible idea." 

"Isn't that what you always say?" Mercutio laughed.

"Well, yeah, but that's because you always come up with terrible ideas!" Benvolio joked in return. "Besides, what makes you think he'd bite?"

"Have you ever seen the Capulet prince of cats _not_  bite when you give him a challenge? Besides, he's surrounded by all his minions, he'd lose face if he refused."

"Yeah, and when we've both drunk our weight and pass out, who's naming the winner? I can see it from here, you starting a fight with half a dozen Capulets over who drank the most. And who's gonna drag my drunk ass home and give you stitches? Probably not Romeo since he'll be too busy courting the ladies..." 

"Alright, alright..." Mercutio fell silent for a moment. "I got an idea!" he finally burst out. 

Benvolio chuckled. "What kind of feat do you have in mind this time?"

But Mercutio, instead of answering, hollered at Tybalt to come. Suspicious, Tybalt signaled to his friends to stay where they were as he ambled amongst the pub's tables towards the counter where Ben and Mercutio were staying. 

"What do you want?" he practically growled at Mercutio. Benvolio could not blame him, considering Mercutio only ever addressed him to taunt him, or bait him into a fight. For a moment Benvolio had hoped this would be a quiet evening amongst friends, but of course Tybalt and the other Capulets had to choose the same pub, and now Mercutio had decided Benvolio, as Tybalt's equivalent in the Montague hierarchy, needed to prove his family's superiority through any possible fight. And Benvolio was nowhere near admitting it to Mercutio, but Tybalt was the last person he wanted to fight - and not just because he was one of the best fighters in town.

"I hear the ladies call you the best kisser in town," Mercutio started, surprising both Benvolio and Tybalt. "But I just can't quite believe it. See, _I'm_ the best at everything. So, our friend Benvolio here offered to be the judge."

"WHAT?!" Benvolio exclaimed, thankful for the darkness of the place that was hiding most of his blush. It did not conceal his suddenly high-pitched tone, though. "I did no such thing!" 

"Oh, come on, don't chicken out now, Benny!"

"Well, I'm not kissing _you_ ," Benvolio retorted, trying to stop his friend at any cost. Hurting Mercutio's feelings a bit suddenly didn't seem too bad in comparison to what awaited him. Not that he'd mind kissing Tybalt - that was precisely his problem. How was that Mercutio's idea of a Montague/Capulet confrontation?! At least Tybalt would never agree to this...

And indeed, Tybalt just went back to his friend, without anything more than a grunt. It did not stop Mercutio from teasing Benvolio all evening, though, about how Tybalt had not really said no, or how he'd have punched him or asked for a duel to save his honour if he really was against him, and what a great opportunity Benvolio had missed!

"You're not really looking for a fight, are you?" Benvolio finally asked. 

"Mayyybe," he not-quite-answered. "Everyone needs to have fun once in a while, Benny." He finished his beer in silence, leaving Benvolio to wonder whether he meant that about himself making fun of Benvolio, or as an advice to his friend. 

Benvolio looked across the room and caught Tybalt staring at him. Oh, yeah, they'd have that kissing match some day. Just not in the middle of a crowded bar as Mercutio would want it. 


End file.
